


The Light He Desires

by Merfilly



Category: Legend (1985)
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A POV from Darkness about Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light He Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calliopes_pen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopes_pen/gifts).



There is a light within my castle, one burning pure and bright. It caresses my skin in pain, draws my soul deeper into the shadows to protect it. I hunger to extinguish, to subsume, to gather this light into my deepest secrets. I will possess it, woo her to me, make her mine. Already my dark minions gather her around her, tempting her to shed the light, embrace the primal spirit of the night.

I smile as she loses herself in the dance, accepting the first of many gifts. At last, the light shall be mine, extinguished for all time.


End file.
